


I Have Made My Choice

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, Enemas, Kink Bingo 2011, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his first morning with Rodney John learns that part of his daily routine hasn't changed. His reaction to it, on the other hand, has. A direct sequel of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/148322">A Fate So Sweet</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Made My Choice

After his first morning at Pegasus House--when he objected enough that it took the threat of being held down like a naughty child to make him comply--John did his best to pretend his daily "cleansing" was happening to someone else. It wasn't easy, and it got even more difficult once he realized just how much he wanted McKay. Every morning he found himself hoping that all this preparation was going to lead to something, and every night he went to bed hard and frustrated after a long day full of things clearly designed to drive him to distraction. And every morning after that, he'd be led to the bathroom and one of the house attendants would come at him with the goddamn brass nozzle and the rubber bag of water and it would start all over again.

And then one morning he woke up in a bed that was firm and wide and luxurious with fine, soft linen sheets. For a second he found himself wondering if the past month had been a dream, but then a broad hand slid up his back.

"Good morning," McKay murmured.

"Good morning, Sir," John said and then shook his head. "Rodney," he added.

"Oh, I don't know," Rodney said with a low chuckle. "I do like the sound of 'Sir.'"

John went up on one elbow and looked at him. "How about 'Master?'"

He was a little taken aback at the slightly narrowed-eyed look Rodney gave him. "Only if you mean it."

"I told you I was yours, didn't I?" For all that John kept his voice steady, he could feel his heart pounding. That this meant something to Rodney was obvious, but he was a little surprised at how important this--belonging to Rodney--was to him. "I meant it."

"Did you?" Rodney's tone was mild, but John recognized the look on his face. During John's training, Rodney had looked at him like that just before he asked John to do something he knew John wouldn't like. "You also said something else last night. Let's see if you meant that too."

Rodney slapped him sharply on the ass before John could ask any questions or even think about what he'd said last night. "Come with me," he said, sitting up.

After pausing to wrap himself up in a dressing gown, Rodney led him into a bathroom that was much nicer than the one John had shared with the other House boys. There was, however, one familiar thing. Staring at the brass rack with its bag and hoses, John opened his mouth to refuse. And then he paused.

"I did say I'd never complain about your standards again, didn't I?"

"You did. And, if you recall, I doubted you."

"I remember you saying that." John looked at Rodney and then at the rack. He could refuse--he knew that--but if he really belonged to Rodney the way he'd said he did, then he needed to do what Rodney wanted him to do. Not to mention that if John agreed, maybe Rodney would do that thing with his tongue again. "Am I in trouble if I say that you were wrong?"

Rodney still looked skeptical, and John sank to his knees.

"Very well," Rodney said, smiling just a little. "Present for me, boy."

As John went down--his head resting on his crossed arms, his legs spread and his ass in the air--he remembered something Rodney had said, the day he'd put John on the machine. _When I tell you to present, for example, you need to think about why you're doing it._

As he listened to the familiar sound of running water filling the bag, John bit his lip. He'd tried so hard to set himself aside from this, to be somewhere else, but he didn't want do that with Rodney. It would be cheating, and John had never cheated on anything in his life.

Rodney's fingers, even covered with oil, were warm, and he took his time instead of just shoving them in. John couldn't help squirming, which earned him a quick slap on his ass. "That's not likely to keep me still, Master." He was sure the title sounded stiff and unnatural, but Rodney paused for a long moment, one hand on John's ass before he spoke.

"No, but I can leave you hard and desperate for days if you don't stop moving."

John swallowed hard. It always came back to that, to the degree of control Rodney had over him. Even more frightening was knowing he could walk out at any time; if Rodney controlled John, it was because John let him. Taking a deep breath, he corrected his posture a little and then went still.

"That's it...let me do this to you." Compared to Rodney's fingers, the nozzle was cold as it slid into John. "Good," Rodney murmured as he pulled it out a little and then pushed it back in. "That's good...that's right...." He sounded like he was gentling a horse and why not, John thought, given how recalcitrant John had been.

And then the water was moving into him and John caught his breath. It filled him up in a way that fingers or cocks or even Rodney's finely crafted dildos couldn't. It was, he realized as he gasped, like the machine--impersonal, inevitable and relentless. "Oh God...oh...oh...."

He was suddenly _aware_ of a part of himself that was, like so many other things, unmentionable. Even beyond the reminder that this part, along with the rest of him, belonged to Rodney, there was the simple fact that the heat and the pressure inside him felt really good, like being buggered but different.

"I thought you hated this," Rodney said, sliding his hand between John's legs. John groaned and squirmed just a little when he felt Rodney's fingers on his cock; he hadn't known he was that hard. The squirming made the water inside him move and he had to clench his fists hard to keep from doing it again.

"So did I," he managed to get out. Rodney moved a little and then John could feel the rush of more water moving into him. It was almost too much and he caught his breath, sure that he was about to embarrass himself. "Please," he moaned, and when he added, "Master," it didn't feel at all unnatural. "I can't...."

"That's all of it," Rodney said. "I'm taking the nozzle out now." John clenched down hard and waited for Rodney to send him off to the water closet. Instead, he felt the hard pressure of something else, something hard and big that slid easily into him. Once Rodney had it all the way in, John realized it was a plug, probably that big one made of India rubber that Rodney liked so much. _What the hell?_

"Kneel up," Rodney said and John obeyed automatically only to gasp sharply when the water inside him shifted. He bit his lips and tried to breathe evenly. "God," Rodney murmured as he sat down on the edge of the big bathtub. "You were made for this...all of it."

Before John could say anything, Rodney untied the belt of his dressing gown. When John licked his lips at the sight of Rodney's stiff cock, Rodney chuckled. "Go ahead, John."

John leaned forward and then froze as the water in him moved. "I...I'm...this is really distracting and I want to make this...."

Rodney reached down and slapped him hard. "When I tell you to do something you do it, and you'd best not be distracted while you do it."

The sudden sharp pain made it easier to concentrate, and John leaned forward, his mouth open as he let his breath wash over the head of Rodney's cock. During his training, he'd fellated a fair number of dildos in front of Rodney, but this...as much as he'd wanted to, he'd never sucked Rodney's cock. He wanted to be good, to be the best Rodney had ever had, but he hadn't planned on doing it like this.

 _Pay attention,_ he told himself as he slowly lowered his mouth over Rodney's cock. He pulled back and then went down again, and then did it again, going a little lower each time. It took him a little while, and he paused a few times to use his tongue, making a mental note of each soft sigh from Rodney. Finally, he took a deep breath and went all the way down, swallowing around the head of Rodney's cock when it hit the back of his throat. That got a moan, and then Rodney's hands slid into John's hair and he pulled hard.

With a moan of his own, John let Rodney set the pace--he clearly liked it a little slower than John was used to. It was nice, not having to rush, but as good as it was to have the time to savor the nice thick cock in his mouth, he couldn't totally lose himself to it. Every time he moved just a little he was reminded of the water and the plug that filled him up and it made him want to move more. He knew he shouldn't squirm, knew that he was supposed to be serving Rodney and ignoring his own arousal, but he couldn't help it.

"God," Rodney groaned as John's tongue teased at the head of his cock. "So good...even with the distraction." He tugged John's hair a little harder and then groaned again as John sped up. "Maybe because of it," Rodney added. "I love watching you like this...love it when you stop fighting it and let yourself feel...you love it, don't you?"

John hummed and nodded as much as he could. Rodney was right; with his mouth full of cock and the rest of him full of warm water, John couldn't pretend that he didn't love this, that he didn't need to be right here, kneeling at someone's--Rodney's--feet. He tilted his head just a little and relaxed his mouth and Rodney gasped sharply and started moving even faster. John clenched around the plug, breathed when he could and just let Rodney use his mouth.

It didn't take long. After a moment or two, Rodney pushed into his mouth hard and came while John swallowed and swallowed and fought not to come himself. He was gasping and even coughing a little when Rodney finally pulled out, but that didn't matter; Rodney was looking down at him, his customary cynical look completely gone. Instead he looked pleased and affectionate, and when John rested his head on Rodney's thigh, Rodney sighed happily and ran his fingers through John's hair.

"If that's what you're like when you're distracted," Rodney said, after a long moment of silence, "I'm not sure I'll survive it when I have your full attention."

"We'll just have to experiment, Master."

Rodney chuckled and pressed down a little on the back of John's neck where the collar rested. "Oh trust me, we will." He paused a moment and then gave John a little push. "Kneel back."

Just moving that small amount made John groan; he was so achingly hard that there was a slick patch of skin where the head of his cock rubbed up against his stomach. "Please, Master," he said. "Please?"

Even as he begged, Rodney slid off the tub's edge to sit on the bathroom floor in front of John. "Spread a little wider...that's a good boy."

He reached out and and stroked John's cock carefully. John threw his head back, biting his lip to keep from coming. "God," he gasped. "God...please please...."

"Someday," Rodney said in a conversational tone as he kept stroking John's cock. "I'll fill you up with water, put the plug in, pull you over my lap and spank you until your ass is red."

Before John could say anything, Rodney ran his thumb right under the head of John's cock and said, "come for me, John."

John's climax hit him hard and he shuddered through it, not caring that he'd come all over Rodney's hand and arm. Rodney's hand was still on John's cock and just when John thought he'd come all he could, Rodney twisted his hand hard. John's cry echoed off the bathroom tiles as Rodney wrung one last spasm out of him.

He was still panting and shivering when Rodney pulled him into his arms. Rodney was murmuring his name quietly and kissing his temple when John was finally fully aware of his surroundings again. "Thank you, Master," he said, his voice hoarse.

"I'm not sure who should be thanking whom," Rodney said. He kissed John one more time and then sat back. "While you go in there," he said, pointing to the water closet door. "I'll start a bath up. Join me when you're ready."

John was shocked and more than a little aroused when he discovered that the water felt almost as good coming out as it had going in. Rodney, he thought as he cleaned himself up, had thoroughly debauched him.

 _And thank God for that,_ he thought as he made his way back into the bathroom and saw Rodney smiling at him.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "Enema" square of my Kink Bingo card and it will make a lot more sense if you're read the first fic. Many thanks to helens78 for the beta. <3!


End file.
